Be Mine!
by yuvavayuva
Summary: Momo Hinamori tergila-gila pada guru bahasa Inggris-nya.. sampai2 ia melakukan segala cara agar bisa dekat dengan gurunya itu.. Warning! M for Lemon, OOC, crack-pair *perhaps*, OOC *Tatsuki is Itsuki*.. new author here xD


_**Be mine**_

Aizen x Momo

M for Lemon

PWP, OOC, AU, gaya bahasa suka-suka gue (?)

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo as creator of BLEACH

Enjoy!

.

.

Momo Hinamori menuruni tangga menuju lantai tiga dengan setengah berlari. Ia seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu.

Cewek manis dengan rambut yang dibundel di kedua sisi ini memiliki kepribadian yang menarik dan menyegarkan, walaupun agak tergantung mood. Dengan tinggi tubuh sekitar seratus limapuluhan senti dan berat badan empat puluhan kilo membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis remaja Jepang pada umumnya.

Harus cepat. Harus, batinnya. Setelah menuruni tangga lantai tiga, dengan gesit ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai kedua. Beberapa kali ia nyaris terpeleset karena tidak bisa mengontrol langkahnya yang memang sangat cepat itu.

Akhirnya ia berhasil sampai ke lapangan dengan selamat. Ia mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengatasi rasa panas yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti badannya.

Masih dengan napas terengah-engah ia melihat seluruh lapangan, "Dimana sih tuh cewek?"

Momo mendesah lega ketika melihat Inoue Orihime tengah menulis-nulis absen bersama seorang cewek berambut cepak yang bernama Itsuki.

Momo lalu menghampiri cewek itu.

"Lo kenapa, Hinamori?" tukas Itsuki. "Kayak di kejar-kejar orang. Sampai basah gitu bajunya. Padahal lo kan ngga ikutin pelajaran tadi."

"Hehehe… habis fitness kecil-kecilan." Sahut Momo sambil ketawa cenge-ngesan. "Inoue, gue jangan di absen yah. Taruh aja gue hadir. Yah yah… plis." Momo memohon.

Orihime Inoue menatap Momo Hinamori dengan tatapan mengawasi, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Iya… iya." Katanya sambil menaruh tanda centang di daftar absen.

Momo langsung memeluk tubuh Orihime, "Sankyuu… sankyuu."

Orihime hampir saja menjatuhkan buku absen yang dipegangnya karena pelukan Momo yang tiba-tiba. "Iya… iya," katanya. "Tapi aku mau menulis…"

Dengan paksa Itsuki melepaskan pelukan Momo, "Apaan sih lo?" katanya dramatis, "Lo tuh bau. Enak aja peluk-peluk Orihime."

Wajah Orihime Inoue memerah, ia memegang bahu Itsuki, "Sudahlah, Itsuki-chan." Katanya pelan. "Lagian Hinamori-chan juga cuma bercanda. Ngga perlu segitunya, kan."

Hinamori memonyongkan bibirnya, "Maaf deh," katanya. "Gue ngga bakalan ambil Inoue dari lo kok. Tenang aja."

Wajah Itsuki memerah, "Maksud lo?" kedua tangannya diletakkan di pinggang.

"Maksud lo?" kata Momo sambil menirukkan pose Itsuki.

"Stopped!" seru Orihime, memegang buku absen dengan kedua tangannya. "Kalian tuh kayak anak kecil deh. Hinamori-chan, kamu jangan gitu sama Itsuki, lagian kita cuma temanan biasa kok. Kamu juga Itsuki-chan, jangan terlalu emosional."

"Ha-habis. Masa Itsuki ngatain gue bau," Momo memonyongkan bibirnya. "Harum gini kok dibilang bau." Katanya, sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya lalu mencium ketiaknya.

Semuanya tertawa.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa? Seru banget kayaknya." Seseorang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka.

Momo membelalak kaget ketika melihat guru bahasa Inggris berada di sampingnya.

Aizen-sensei.

Refleks ketiga cewek itu langsung berseru, "Ohayou, Aizen-sensei."

Aizen-sensei tersenyum, "Ohayou."

Momo menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap pada guru bahasa Inggris itu. Yatta, Aizen-sensei keren banget, batinnya.

Jarang banget guru yang satu ini mau menyapa murid-murid. Bisa dibilang mereka bertiga termasuk beruntung, soalnya Aizen-sensei terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin dan susah buat di ajak bergaul. Ngobrol dengan murid-muridnya saja hanya pada saat pelajaran berlangsung. Saat ia menyapa mereka saja termasuk salah satu keajaiban.

"Oh ya, Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Orihime, mencoba mengatasi rasa canggung. "Ngga ada jam mengajarnya ya?"

"Ada kok. Ini saya baru saja keluar." Aizen-sensei berseru, "Saya mau makan siang dulu."

Mata Momo bersinar, kesempatan nih buat deketin guru secakep Aizen-sensei, batinnya. "Wah, kebetulan banget sensei, kita juga mau ke kantin." Momo mendorong lengannya pada Itsuki. "Kita ke kantinnya barengan yuk, sensei."

Mata guru itu menyipit, "Tidak keberatan nih?"

"Ngga kok… ngga." Momo memalingkan wajahnya pada Orihime dan Itsuki. "Iya kan, Inoue, Itsuki." Momo mengedipkan matanya.

Orihime mengangguk penuh arti. Ia sudah tahu kalau temannya yang satu ini memang suka menarik simpati cowok. Apalagi Momo adalah cewek yang memiliki rasa percaya diri yang kuat. Di dukung dengan penampilan yang segar, siapa saja tentu mau dengan cewek bertubuh kecil itu.

"Ya sudah." Kata Aizen-sensei sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. "Ayo kita pergi sama-sama."

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Momo bersama Itsuki dan Aizen-sensei duduk di sebuah meja persegi. Orihime waktu itu sedang mengambil minuman kaleng di mesin pengambil minuman yang berada tepat di sudut kantin.

Ketika Aizen-sensei mencoba untuk duduk, Momo langsung mengambil posisi untuk berada di dekat aizen-sensei karena memang ia sudah terbius dengan kedewasaan plus kegantengannya guru bahasa Inggris ini.

"Ih.. Momo langsung deket-deket gitu. Jangan mau sensei," Itsuki mengatai Momo bertepatan dengan kedatangan Orihime yang membawahkan minuman kaleng untuk mereka berempat.

Aizen-sensei tersenyum, "Ngga apa-apa kok."

Momo tersenyum penuh arti. Inilah saatnya, gumamnya dalam hati. Dengan sengaja Momo menggoda pandangan gurunya dengan menaikkan salah satu kaki berlagak seolah membetulkan tali sepatu yang dikenakannya.

Karena celana olahraga yang dikenakan Momo sangat pendek, maka terlihat jelas paha bagian atas dan CD putihnya di balik celana olahraga.

Momo tahu bahwa Aizen-sensei melihatnya, namun ia kecewa lantas melihat ekspresi Aizen-sensei yang biasa saja.

Apa pose begini kurang seksi yah? Gumamnya dalam hati

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, seluruh murid sudah meninggalkan sekolah. Ada yang sudah pulang dan ada yang berada di club ekskul masing-masing. Yang tertinggal hanyalah para petugas kebersihan dan beberapa guru.

"Lihat Momo ngga?"

Suara tersebut menggema di seluruh kelas 2-1

Di kelas itu tertinggal Orihime, Itsuki, dan Kira yang tengah menjalani tugas kebersihan mereka, perhatian ketiganya tertuju pada sumber suara.

Suara itu berasal dari pintu masuk, Toshiro Hitsugaya dari kelas 2-1 yang notabene adalah sepupunya Momo. Ia datang bersama Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Hinamori udah pulang tuh mungil." sahut Itsuki.

Toshiro mengerut marah, "Mungil? Dasar yuricon!"

"Lo bilang apa tadi?" teriak Itsuki. Namun yang diteriaki sudah pergi sejauh mungkin.

Itsuki berdehem pelan, "Dasar. Sepupuan emang sama ngga beresnya."

Kira dan Orihime hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku sahabat mereka itu.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Momo Hinamori bertemu dengan Aizen-sensei di tempat parkir dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. Pada waktu itu Aizen-sensei tengah mengenakan helm shoei miliknya dan bersiap untuk mengendarai skuter berwarna silver.

"Konnichiwa." Teriakkan Momo cukup mengagetkan Aizen-sensei.

"Hinamori. Ada apa?"

Momo membasahi bibir untuk mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Ano… boleh minta nomor handphone sama alamat e-mail sensei ngga?"

Terlihat Aizen-sensei sedikit berpikir, "Boleh," ia mengambil dompetnya lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas. "Ini kartu nama saya. Di situ ada nomor handphone, e-mail dan alamat apartemen saya."

Momo bersorak dalam hati. Sekali tepuk, tiga lalat jatuh. Bukan cuma nomor handphone dan e-mail saja, sampai alamat apartemennya segala. Kesempatan nih. Batinnya.

"Boleh ngga sensei sekali-sekali datang ke apartemennya?" tanya Momo.

"Boleh kok," Jawabnya sembari menstater motornya, "Ajak teman-teman yang lainnya juga buat diskusi tentang pelajaran."

"Oke. Makasih yah sensei." Momo berkata lembut sambil membungkuk.

"Ya sudah. Saya duluan yah." Aizen-sensei melajukan skuternya dengan kecepatan sedang, Momo menatap kepergian guru bahasa Inggrisnya.

Momo tersenyum lalu bersorak-sorai. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau bisa memiliki kesempatan seperti ini.

Mungkin gue bakal ke apartemennya kapan-kapan, pikir Momo sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Di ruang nonton, Toshiro melihat sepupunya, Momo tengah melamunkan sesuatu. Toshiro menyeringai, gue kerjain ah, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Woi." Teriakkan Toshiro Hitsugaya membuyarkan lamunan Momo. "Ngelamunin apaan lo? Jorok-jorok yah?"

"Hah?" seru Momo. "Enak aja, gue lagi mikir, bukan ngelamun."

Toshiro dan Momo adalah sepupuan. Ibu Toshiro adalah adik dari ibunya Momo, kedua orang tua saudara sepupu ini telah meninggal dalam suatu insiden. Jadi, Toshiro dan Momo kini diasuh oleh nenek mereka.

"Lo kemana sih? Gue cari di sekolah lo malah pulang duluan." Toshiro Hitsugaya mengambil remote yang ada di meja.

"Ada aja." Momo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Toshiro, namun Toshiro hanya sibuk mengganti-ganti channel tv.

"Toshiro."

"Kenapa?"

"Menurut lo, Aizen-sensei keren ngga?"

Toshiro mengernyit, ia heran dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sepupunya itu, "Keren gimana maksud lo?"

"E-to… keren, cakep, pintar, tampan.. yang gituan deh." Kata Momo.

"Mana gue tahu," kata Toshiro cepat. "Lagian gue ngga tertarik tuh. Gue kan cowok, mana bisa nilai cowok juga. Lo pikir gue gay apa." Toshiro meneguk orange juice yang ada di atas meja.

"Juice gue!" teriak Momo marah.

"Cuma di cobain sedikit doang kok, dasar nenek lampir." Toshiro mencibir.

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Gomen deh, Momo." Toshiro berusaha menghentikan kemarahan sepupunya. Soalnya ia sudah tahu kalau sepupunya yang satu ini lumayan galak. Sebelas duabelas ama Itsuki lah.

Toshiro menatap tajam pada Momo, "Jangan bilang kalau lo suka ama tuh sensei?"

Momo tertawa, dan itu sudah cukup bagi Toshiro untuk tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan pada sepupunya itu.

"Besok gue mau ke apartemennya."

Toshiro yang tengah menyesap orange juice langsung terbatuk-batuk karena kaget.

Momo tertawa, "Tuh kan lo. Akibatnya ambil juice orang sembarangan."

"Lo serius suka sama Aizen?" Toshiro mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan oleh orange juice.

"Ya iyalah, masa bohongan," Momo mengutak-atik handphone-nya. "Nih, gue udah punya nomor dan alamat e-mailnya." Momo menyodorkan handphone clam shell miliknya pada Toshiro.

"Ya sudah deh. Semoga sukses," Toshiro memandangi monitor LCD tv dengan seksama, tanpa melirik ke arah Momo. "Good luck yah. Minimal kalau lo datang ke apartemennya harus ada pengalaman buat dibawah pulang."

Momo mengernyit, "Pengalaman apa?"

"ML mungkin."

Momo seakan tak percaya dengan kata-kata sepupunya, "Apaan sih lo."

"Jujur saja deh. Lo mau kan ML ama tuh sensei?" kata Toshiro, tetap tidak melihat pada Momo.

Wajah Momo memerah. ML? Momo memang cukup centil dan agresif, namun ia belum pernah berpikiran untuk ML dengan cowok.

Toshiro memalingkan wajahnya, melirik pada Momo, "Hitung-hitung pengalaman, kan. Kalau lo ML sama orang yang lo suka, lo ngga bakal nyesel kok."

Momo mengangguk penuh arti. Mungkin ada benarnya juga omongan Toshiro, hitung-hitung buat pengalaman. Hihihi.

"Lo ngomong gitu jangan-jangan udah pernah yah?" Momo mendorong bahu Toshiro. Ia bisa melihat wajah sepupuhnya yang memerah.

"Menurut lo?"

Momo menatap sepupunya curiga. Tiba-tiba ia mengangguk penuh arti, "Gue tahu, gue tahu." Momo tertawa. "Lo gituannya sama Rangiku kan?"

Wajah Toshiro semakin memerah layaknya kepiting rebus, tawa Momo semakin meledak.

"Rese' lo!" Toshiro bangkit dari sofa dan bergegas ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Momo yang tengah tertawa cekikikan.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Hari sabtu, Momo pun memantapkan niatnya untuk pergi ke apartemen Aizen-sensei. Ia beralasan pada neneknya untuk pergi belajar bersama teman-temannya.

"Bohong tuh, obaachan." Ledek Toshiro.

"Enak aja." Momo melirik marah pada Toshiro, "Baachan, ittekimasu."

"Itterashai."

Dengan mengikuti alamat yang diberikan gurunya, Momo akhirnya sampai di sebuah apartemen kecil yang ternyata jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

Aizen-sensei agak terkejut melihat kedatangan Momo yang tiba-tiba itu. Momo lebih terkejut lagi manakala melihat gurunya yang hanya mengenakan selilit handuk yang menutup bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Tubuh setengah telanjang dan tanpa kacamata, keren banget. Gumam Momo dalam hati.

"Hinamori sendirian saja? Yang lain mana?"

Momo menggigit bibirnya, "A-no. Ngga ada yang mau ikut sih, sensei. Ke sini cuma iseng pengen tahu rumah sensei kok."

Aizen-sensei mengangguk, "Ya sudah. Ayo masuk." ajaknya.

Momo masuk ke dalam rumah gurunya, suasananya agak remang. Apartemen guru ini sungguh bersih dan nyaman. Tidak seperti bayangan Momo.

Gue pikir berantakan, ngga tahunya rapi benar. Batinnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Hinamori. Saya mau ganti baju dulu." Kata Aizen-sensei. Momo langsung membungkuk.

Tak lama kemudian, guru bahasa Inggris itu keluar, "Hinamori mau belajar, kan?"

Momo mengangguk pelan, "Mau tanya-tanya sedikit pada sensei. Soal pelajaran." Sahut Momo berbohong. Padahal tujuannya untuk datang ke sini hanya untuk bertemu guru yang dikaguminya.

_Jujur saja deh. Lo mau kan ML ama tuh sensei?_

Deg. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja omongan Toshiro terngiang di kepala Momo. Dengan susah payah Momo menelan ludahnya.

"Hinamori?"

Panggilan Aizen-sensei menganggetkan Momo dari lamunannya, "A-ada apa sensei?"

Aizen-sensei tersenyum, "Kamu melamunkan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali."

"Ngga kok, Sensei. Kita mulai aja yuk belajarnya." Momo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari dalam tasnya. Aizen-sensei mengenakan kacamatanya lalu mengambil beberapa kertas kosong.

Gue mikirin apa sih. Batin Hinamori dalam hati. Omongannya sih baka Toshiro bikin gue mikir yang ngga-ngga.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Momo menutup buku pelajarannya, "Lumayan deh. Mungkin pas ujian musim semi nanti bisa dapet 100."

"Hinamori. Kamu lapar ngga?" tanya Aizen-sensei.

"Ya… lumayan lapar sih, sensei." Jawab Momo.

"Saya mau ke minimarket di sebelah, mau beli bento dulu buat kita. Kamu tunggu sebentar yah." Aizen-sensei bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu pergi.

Hmm. enaknya ngapain yah? Pikir Momo. Momo lantas bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Mungkin lihat-lihat seluruh apartemennya kali yah. Momo lalu berjalan-jalan melihat isi apartemen gurunya. Apartemen mini ini hanya terdiri dari tiga ruangan. Ruang tengah, satu kamar dan dapur.

Momo mengamati setiap ruang dari apartemen itu, sampai ia melihat pintu kamar Aizen-sensei yang setengah terbuka. Dengan santai Momo masuk ke dalamnya.

Perhatian Momo tertuju pada rak buku. Semua koleksi bacaan gurunya itu berbahasa Inggris, mulai dari majalah, novel, dan lainnya hampir semua berasal dari luar negeri. Momo tertarik dengan kumpulan majalah gurunya sampai tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah majalah porno yang jumlahnya cukup banyak

Gila, hebat juga nih sensei. Gumam Momo.

Dan dengan santainya Momo mengambil salah satu dari sekian banyak majalah itu. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar. Beberapa adegan seronok dari majalah itu membuatnya tertawa cekikikan sampai ketika ia membuka halaman terakhir.

Sebuah pose seorang cowok yang memamerkan penisnya menarik perhatian Momo.

Apa punya sensei besar seperti model ini ngga ya?

Aduh… gue mikir apaan sih. Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Hinamori. Kamu ngapain disitu."

DEG. Tak disangka-sangka, suara Aizen-sensei terdengar di belakang Momo. Momo yang kaget lantas memalingkan wajahnya pada Aizen-sensei lalu reflex melempar majalah yang dibacanya di atas tempat tidur.

"a-ano… ng-ngga ngapa-ngapain kok." Katanya tergagap.

Mampus gue, batinnya. Ketika Momo melirik pada gurunya, ternyata ekspresi guru bahasa Inggris itu hanya biasa saja.

"Ma-maaf yah sensei." Momo lantas langsung berdiri dan membungkuk rendah, "Cuma lihat-lihat doang kok."

Aizen-sensei tersenyum "Ngga papa. Bento-nya sudah ada. Kita makan dulu yuk."

Momo bernapas lega. Gelombang ketenangan terasa muncul dalam dirinya. Untung aja gue ngga dibentak plus dimarahin. Momo mengikuti sensei-nya dari belakang menuju ke ruang dapur.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Saat tengah makan, suasana terasa diam dan tegang. Kok jadi tegang gini sih, gumam Momo.

"Oh ya," Momo mencoba mengatasi kebisuan di antara mereka. "Koleksi bukunya banyak banget, sensei. Emang sempet dibaca semuanya?"

"Iya dong," jawab Aizen-sensei, masih dengan mulut yang dipenuhi nasi. "Mungkin kalau liburan, ngga tahu mau ngapain, saya sering kok membaca."

"Oh," Momo mengangguk penuh arti. "Tapi kok tadi gue lihat ada itunya?" Momo berusaha memancing.

"Itu apa?"

"Majalah jorok."

Aizen-sensei tertawa lepas, "Oh… kamu lihat yang itu. Cuma dikasih teman kok, dibelinya juga buat iseng-iseng doang. Memang sih ada jorok-joroknya, tapi lumayan buat melatih bahasa Inggris. Kalau belajar bahasa Inggris jangan cuma kata formal dan sopan saja, kata-kata jorok juga perlu. Nanti kalau kita dimaki-maki sama bule, kitanya cuma senyum-senyum doang." Aizen-sensei menjelaskan.

Momo mengangguk, "Oh…"

"Kalau kamu pengen lihat, ngga apa-apa kok."

"Beneran?"

Aizen-sensei mengangguk, "Iya," Ia meneguk segelas air putih, "Lagian, kamu kan sudah dewasa. Umur kamu berapa sih?"

"Enam belas," jawab Momo.

"Wah… itu sih udah dewasa. Hampir tujuh belas." Timpal sensei.

Momo tersenyum, "Dewasa gimana. Cowok aja belum punya."

Aizen-sensei terhenyak, "Masa? Cewek kawaii seperti kamu belum punya cewek?"

"He-eh. Sensei bisa aja," Momo jelas tergoda dengan perkataan guru bahasa Inggrisnya yang mengatakan kalau dirinya kawai. "Kalau pacaran ama sensei, gue mau banget."

"Hah?" Aizen-sensei kaget dengan ucapan muridnya. "Pacaran dengan saya? Hahaha." Ia tertawa lepas, seolah-olah menganggap ucapan murid perempuannya hanya candaan belaka. "Kamu bisa aja."

Momo hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengunyah sisa suapan nasinya.

.

.

.

#

.

.

.

Selesai makan, Aizen-sensei menawarkan untuk pergi ke ruang depan. Momo teringat akan perkataan gurunya yang mengizinkan ia untuk melihat-lihat koleksi bacaan gurunya itu. Ia lalu dengan cepat pergi ke kamar gurunya dan mengambil majalah yang ada di atas ranjang.

Inilah saatnya, seru Momo.

Momo kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membaca majalah yang diambilnya. Aizen-sensei tengah membereskan coretan dan kertas-kertas bekas diskusinya dengan Momo.

"Suka yang itu ya, Hinamori?" tanya Aizen-sensei.

Momo mengangguk, lalu ia menyeret tubuhnya agar lebih dekat lagi dengan gurunya.

"Wah." Momo berteriak pelan, mencoba menarik perhatian gurunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Punya model yang ini besar banget."

Aizen-sensei merapatkan tubuhnya pada Momo untuk melihat gambar yang dimaksud muridnya itu. Ia mengangguk penuh arti.

"Punya sensei sebesar ini ngga?"

"Menurut kamu?"

Momo menggeleng, "Ngga tahu. Kan gue ngga pernah lihat itu-nya sensei."

Aizen-sensei menatap wajah Momo nanar, lalu entah siapa yang memulai tiba-tiba saja bibir mereka bertemu. Saling menjilat satu dengan yang lain, awalnya lembut namun semakin kasar. Kebutuhan akan hasrat mereka berdua kini tak tertahankan.

Tiba-tiba saja Aizen-sensei mengendurkan ciumannya, "Kita ke kamar aja ya, Hinamori."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Momo langsung mengiyakan kata gurunya itu. Ketika sampai di kamar, Aizen-sensei langsung merebahkan tubuh Momo lalu membuka bajunya. Begitu pula dengan Momo.

Momo benar-benar kaget ketika melihat penis gurunya. Seperti ada yang menyuruhnya, Momo menjulurkan tangannya untuk memegang dan mengelus penis yang sudah menegang itu. Mereka kembali berciuman.

Aizen-sensei memberikan isyarat pada Momo untuk membuka pahanya lebar-lebar, dan Momo mengiyakan. Tubuh Momo terasa melemah ketika ia merasakan ujung bibir gurunya menyentuh bagian vagina.

Begitu lembut dan nikmat. Momo tak berhenti mendesah dan menggoyang kesana-kemari karena perbuatan gurunya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba tubuh Momo mengejang, ia telah mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Aizen-sensei bangkit lalu mengarahkan mulutnya pada payudara Momo. Kembali Momo mendesah tidak karuan karena perlakuan gurunya. Tak lupa juga Momo meremas penis gurunya yang telah mengeras dan kencang itu.

Seperti sudah tidak tahan, Aizen-sensei mengangkangkan kedua paha Momo untuk memperlihatkan vagina Momo yang sudah basah. Aizen-sensei duduk dihadapan vagina Momo, tangan kirinya berusaha membuka belahan vagina Momo yang masih rapat, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengenggam erat penisnya dan mengarahkan pada vagina Momo.

Aizen-sensei seperti kesulitan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Momo yang memang masih rapat itu. Momo juga terlihat agak kesakitan karena memang otot-otot sekitar vaginanya masih rapat.

"Tahan sakitnya ya, Hinamori." Aizen-sensei memperingatkan, namun Momo tidak menjawab karena menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Momo berteriak kencang setelah penis gurunya masuk ke liang vagina miliknya. Terlihat butir-butir airmata keluar dari kedua matanya.

Momo meringis kesakitan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Aizen-sensei. Terlihat guru itu seperti sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ditekannya penis miliknya sampai semua masuk dan ia langsung menindihkan tubuhnya pada Momo. Kedua payudara Momo tertekan oleh dada Aizen-sensei namun tidak terasa sakit, cukup untuk mengimbangi rasa perih di vaginanya.

Rasa perih pun berganti dengan kenikmatan sejalan dengan kocokkan penis Aizen-sensei pada liang vaginanya, Momo pun dibuat terengah-engah. Pelukan kedua tangan gurunya itu semakin erat di tubuhnya. Spontan pula Momo memegang dan mengelus punggung gurunya.

Aizen-sensei mempercepat dan memperkuat kocokkannya. Momo bisa melihat raut wajah penuh gemas gurunya itu. Semakin dan semakin kuat, sehingga menyebabkan kepala Momo bergerak ke kiri dan kanan dan tubuhnya mengelinjang. Dan akhirnya Aizen-sensei merintih bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang menghujani vaginanya. Aizen-sensei pun jatuh ke samping tubuh Momo.

.

.

Setelah semuanya tenang, Momo menengadahkan wajahnya pada Aizen-sensei.

"Sensei?"

"Ya?"

"Sensei mau ngga jadi pacar Momo?"

"Maksud kamu?"

Momo mengecup singkat bibir gurunya, "Momo suka ama sensei. Sensei mau kan?"

Aizen-sensei tertawa kecil, kemudian menarik napas. "Oke."

Momo mengernyit, "Oke?"

"Saya juga suka kamu, Hinamori-kun."

Momo tersenyum, ia lantas memeluk Aizen-sensei dengan erat. Aizen-sensei membalas. Mereka berdua tetap dengan keadaan seperti itu sampai sore.

**Fin…**

**AN**

APA2AN INI?

*dibakar karena bikin rusuh*

Saya author bru yg membuat straight,, mana crackpair, ada lemonnya *cma dapat bagian sehalaman doank*… bunuh saya karena itu =='

Awal ide.a muncul dari sebuah film yg saya nonton *ayo tebak film apa?* dan,, voila! Maka jadilah fic ini… entah kenapa saya yg ga ska straight ini membuat fic superduperdobletriple full of straight… ==' saya bingung sendiri jadinya…

Ya sudah,,, tanpa babibu lagi..

**Mind to rnr?**


End file.
